


We make a great pear

by lazyhead



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Convenience Store, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyhead/pseuds/lazyhead
Summary: Jungwoo just really wants Doyoung to get a membership card at the mini-mart he's working at.





	We make a great pear

Moving to a new city is never fun. There boxes to pack and unpack, furniture to buy, floors to dust and old smell to get rid of. Doyoung is never particularly keen on moving anything, including his body, so what took people only days to clean took him ages. Opening up the boxes seems to be extra hard, and anything beyond lousily draped bed sheet, a pillow and a blanket on his bed seems to be unnecessary. 

Maybe there is always that thought in the back of his head. That this move too shall be temporary, and it's only a matter of months before his boss transfers his ass to another branch to help them set up, soon enough he would have to pack again, rinse and repeat.

So there is no need to settle in into this one bedroom apartment, really. 

Or that is until the ramen packages he bought every day after work can no longer satisfy his cravings, and pretty much everything he needs to get on with his daily life is still locked inside the cardboard boxes, including the scissors to cut said boxes open. Doyoung is left with no choice.

So for the first time in days, Doyoung goes grocery shopping.

The thing about living in Korea is that you will find a grocery store whether big or small at every turn. So not to Doyoung's surprise, there too is a mini-mart just right around the corner of his place.

Doyoung being the ultimate asocial with an irrational fear of people (strangers) and small talk, pick the least busy time of the day to pop into the store - which is naturally, past midnight.

There is always something so fascinating and calming about strolling around a mart alone to Doyoung. It's not as though he hated people per se, his job calls for tons of human interaction, Doyoung just prefers to have some time to himself, doing whatever he likes. 

There is a small "ting" of the bell as soon as Doyoung opens the glass door of the minimart and steps in. A puff of greyish hair appears behind the counter, and soon comes the cheery voice of the cashier. 

"Welcome." He says, and Doyoung nods in his general direction without actually even looking at him.

Doyoung quickly grabs a cart right beside the door and makes his way through the aisles, throwing whatever he thinks he might need to survive as fast as he can. Some drinks, a pack of beer, soju just in case he wants to get funky alone, snacks, ramyeon, scissors, some more shampoo, more snacks, yada yada.

It isn't until Doyoung feels his arm muscles protesting that he realises he probably got way too much stuff. Then again, maybe this just means he doesn't have to go back in here anytime soon. And knowing himself, less human interaction when possible is always desired.

Decided that he's good for the night, a silent Doyoung makes his way to the counter, eyes darting around to look at the shelves just in case he might find anything interesting. He must have stood there looking around for awhile, for it takes his cashier saying "Hi" for him to snap out of it.

"Hi, can I help you?" The cashier begins again, waiting patiently for Doyoung's reply. 

The older man finally shifts his eyes to look at the cashier now, taking in the gentle curves of his face, the white skins, wide eyes and pretty smile. Doyoung really doesn't want to stare, but boy was the guy pleasant to look at.

Very pretty, plenty soft.

"Can I pay for these, please?" He says, and the cashier replies politely. "Of course you can."

Doyoung gives him a little smile then starts to pile his things on the counter. Calls him shallow, or lookism or whatever, but he tends to be a bit kinder to good-looking people. Not like he treats the one who didn't luck out with the genes like shit or anything of that kind, he just loves beauty is all. 

After all, when you're working in the fashion industry, you got to.

The cashier got out several plastic bags, then diligently scan each item and put them in the bag himself, and Doyoung reaches out to take the packet of chips in his hand and says.

"Just scan them, I'll put them in." 

The guy looks at him like he'd grown a second head, but then continues anyway. They work together efficiently, with the (cute) cashier speeding up and scanning the items faster and Doyoung essentially just throwing everything in the bag. The mart is filled with a calming silence, only disturbed by the beeping sound of the scanner and the rustling of the plastic bags. 

"People don't really do that, you know." The cashier suddenly speaks up, eyes breaking away from the scanner to look at Doyoung's face. There's a glint in his gaze that Doyoung isn't too familiar with, but he doesn't dwell on it.

"Do what?" He replies, hands still throwing some random chocolate bars in.

"Helping the cashier? Not at this hour, I mean." 

Has it been anyone else not as cute, Doyoung might just cut the conversation short and answers them with a shrug, but again, he's always a sucker for cute dudes. So he says.

"Well, I don't just help anyone either." 

There's a light chuckle coming from the other guy, so Doyoung doesn't have to spare a glance to know what he thought about that statement. Doyoung really doesn't do this often - helping people, or flirting, for that matter. But it doesn't hurt to throw a suggestive comment here and there, none of them ever stick around enough for him to get to know them and vice versa anyway.

"Do you have a membership card?" 

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A membership card." The guy repeats, clears his throat a little bit so Doyoung can hear him better. 

"Ah, no. I don't." Doyoung says as he looks down and starts fumbling with his wallet.

"I'm only asking because you bought a lot. If you want to you can register a membership card now and start saving up. We have branches all over Korea."

The cashier, whose name Doyoung still doesn't know, continues, his voice soft, gentle and almost coaxing. It's sweet, really, but Doyoung's just too lazy.

"Nah, I wouldn't bother for now. Thank you though." The black haired guy says. "And how much would everything be?"

"It's 139,000 won in total." 

Doyoung smiles a little at that. "Wow, I did buy a lot huh?"

The pretty cashier laughs a little but doesn't say anything back. Doyoung asks for the receipt in the back and walks out after paying. It's cold outside, the street lights are flickering right above his head, Doyoung turns back to throw one last look at the mart, only to finds the pretty guy looking at him too.

The guy jolts back in surprise when Doyoung caught him staring, tenses up so quickly and relaxes even quicker when Doyoung casually throws him a smile. The cashier lifts his hand up and waves back awkwardly. 

Doyoung chuckles to himself while shaking his head as he jogs down the road back to his place. Somehow he has a feeling he will be back there sooner than he thinks.

-

When Doyoung comes back to the mini mart a week later right after midnight, he doesn’t expect to see the same greyheaded cashier standing behind the counter lazily playing with the displays, flipping and switching them around only to return them back to their original position, as though they were intricate puzzle pieces instead of chewing gum tablets.

Doyoung isn't in the best mood for small talks and banters, so he hesitates for a while, dwelling on whether or not to get inside and get what he needs anyway.

But seeing as the only mart that opens at that ungodly hour is the one he's currently at, Doyoung battles down his urge to flee away from social interaction and walks in anyway.

The cashier sends a chirpy "Welcome to K-Mart" his way as he shoots up and straightens his posture. He looks tired today, but a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips and somehow, Doyoung wants to say something back. It feels too much like kicking a puppy if he doesn't, or so Doyoung tells himself.

"Hi." Doyoung mutters and simultaneously grows silents as he watches the cashier's eyes twinkle a little with something seems like recognition.

Doyoung doesn't know if he's hallucinating, he has only been here once after all. Clearly the guy thinks he's nice enough to recognise his face amongst the strings of strangers.

The older man goes on about with his own things, picks up anything he might need to survive the week and hastily throwing them into the trolley. Work has been hectic and he has been working late a lot lately. ("Too late." Johnny, his colleague tells him so. But the piles of documents, contracts and quotation aren't going to solve themselves.)

Out of fear of losing one of his best assistant to fatigue and dehydration, his boss allows him to have a small luxury of leaving earlier tomorrow, so Doyoung was planning to indulge himself with home-cooked food. He's been craving soybean paste stew of late, nothing does better for his stomach and his soul than a hearty meal. 

There's soft music playing in the background this time around, a foreign song that Doyoung doesn't recognise. But the rhythm is gentle and chill - just the way he likes his music. More out of it than he originally thought he was, Doyoung feels his body loosen up a little as the notes of music hit the knots in his muscle, wriggle their ways beneath his skin. Without even thinking, Doyoung skips his step to match the beat.

It's not a known fact about him, but his relationship with music goes way back, what with him almost becoming a singer and all. He loves it still, he thinks he always will. Not so much as a passion anymore, but music does provide him a ticket to escape from reality from times to times. 

When he stops at an aisle nearby the counter, feeling immensely better about his decision to go shopping at this hour, Doyoung steals a glance at the cashier as he casually pretends to read the nutritional information of a cereal box, only to be greeted with the sight of the cashier smiling and humming to the song with his eyes closed, his body gently swaying with the music.

His voice is nice, really nice. That much Doyoung notices. 

Every single other fibres of his being however, is entranced by the sight. Doyoung didn't know the sun shines at night. But the boy smiles like it's laundry day and it's sunny outside. He bets he'd smell like flowery comforters too, with a hint of sunshine layered deep beneath or something.

He looks so into the song that Doyoung almost feels bad when it stops, yet the boy's face is adorned with a satisfied grin, like a silent pat of his back for doing such a great job humming to his favourite piece.

Doyoung gotta give it to him though, it did sound quite pleasant to the ears.

Another song comes up soon after, this time a more up-tempo one. Seems like it's another of the boy's favourites, as he immediately lights up and starts dancing. Doyoung knows he should probably look away by now, but it has been quite a while since he last saw something quite this cute. And so holding back an amused laugh, he watches on, waiting to see when the other will actually notice his existence.

It's not until the second song finishes that the cashier notices his presence. And when he did, his eyes widen almost comically, his mouth agape. Doyoung lifts both his hands up in the attempt to reassure the boy that it's okay, he didn't mind one bit. Might even enjoy it way more than he should, but that's another secret for Doyoung to keep close.

It's almost awkward when Doyoung finally approaches the counter. If he wasn't so amused by the whole situation, Doyoung might have fled the scene due to the sheer tension coming from the other alone.

Noticing the other's discomfort, Doyoung says, trying his best to keep his voice gentle.

"It's okay you know. I didn't mind."

The boy mumbles something into the air that sounds like a sorry, his hands disappeared behind the counters but Doyoung just knows they're sweating. 

"Really, it's chill." Doyoung continues with a shrug. "It was quite amusing, in fact."

"Oh." The boy breathes, and after a brief moment of contemplating whether or not to continues, he says, "I'm Jungwoo." 

"Okay? Hi Jungwoo." Doyoung says, feigning nonchalant as if he didn't look everywhere for a trace of the boy's name the last time he was here. His heart's skipping around in circles in his chest.

"I mean, you didn't ask but. I just think it's fair for you to know, now you've seen me at my worst." Jungwoo quickly clarifies. 

"Huh, wouldn't have that figured out, looked cute to me." Doyoung blurts out before he can stop himself, he doesn't regret it though, as soon later Jungwoo's face is coloured with an endearing red hue. 

Busy looking at the way the soft glow blended out across the apple of Jungwoo's cheeks, then intensifies at the tips of his ears, Doyoung misses the next few syllables that fall out of the boy's lips. And no, he definitely wasn't looking at his lips, definitely.

Snapping back into his mind, Doyoung splutters. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said." Jungwoo takes a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down. Though his voice is a bit shaky still when he finally continues. "You're supposed to introduce yourself back."

"Oh, right. The name is Doyoung." Says the older man after staring like a deer in the headlights for a hot minute. Doyoung wanted to stretch out his hand for a handshake or something, but figures that he really shouldn't push his luck, so he opts out for a tight-lipped smile instead.

"Doyoung." Jungwoo murmurs under his breath, perhaps trying to match the name with his face before storing the information away in his brain.

Doyoung quickly decides that he likes the way his name fell out of Jungwoo's lips. It almost sounded melodic, yeah.

Everything else goes as normal and as mundane as grocery shopping can be, albeit Jungwoo does ask Doyoung if he cooks and looking slightly impressed when Doyoung answers with a yes. 

"And that would be all." Jungwoo grins as he scans the last item and hands it over to Doyoung. "Do you have a membership card?"

"Let me guess, I bought a lot more than I thought?" Doyoung asks jokingly, like he doesn't already know just by looking at the total price on the screen in in front of him.

"Indeed. A heaping total of 117,000 won." Jungwoo hums. "You know, for every 1,000 won you get 1 points, just 200 points and you will get like a bunch of discount voucher, or 15,000 off on the spot. Not a bad deal." 

"Why do I feel like I'm being scammed?" The latter questions with his brows raised, to which Jungwoo just replies with a charming smile.

"Well, I promise to take responsibility if anything bad ever happens." Jungwoo tilts his head to the side cutely as he locks eyes with Doyoung, the singsong tone of his voice shouldn't make his heart melts, but it does.

Doyoung really wouldn't mind talking to Jungwoo all day just to hear all the different sounds he would make. And that's a dangerous thought, because Doyoung can't stand talking to people for more than 5 hours.

Still, he says no with a polite smile and proceeds to pay for his groceries. This time too, Doyoung walks out and then stops to take a look back inside. Jungwoo isn't looking him, he's playing with the display again, flicking at them with a pout on his face instead.

Something akin to disappointment paints across the boy’s face, Doyoung doesn't know why.

-

Last minute orders coming in translates to Doyoung working late hours just to take care of everything. His boss, a man well above his thirty but looking like he just graduated from high school, refuses to let him sleep in the office and demands him to go home instead.

"That way if anything happens to you, it's not on me." Taeyong quips, which elicits a small laugh out of Doyoung. "But really, I know it's a lot of work, but you need to rest as well. I can't have you dying on me."

His boss then politely asks if he wants a ride back home, but Doyoung knows fully well Taeyong lives on the other side of the city, so he profusely declined the offer. 

Still, it's nice having someone looking out for you once in a while.

Doyoung doesn't consider himself to be a workaholic, though he does enjoy his job. It’s just that he doesn't have much of anything else besides what he does for a living here in a new city. His family is still back in Guri, so are his friends - don't get him wrong, Busan is plenty nice a city, but it is no home. Going back to an empty apartment every night should feel the same since he lived alone back in Guri as well, yet somehow the silence gets even more deafening here, Doyoung can't stand it.

He makes it just in time to catch the last train back home, of course, with a little bit of dashing and rushing. There aren't a lot of people swamping the train this hour, but it's not entirely empty either. Doyoung settles down on the nicest looking seat, stretches out his long legs and pops in his earphone. He chooses a slow tempo song, hoping it would be calming enough to soothe his aching temples and lulls him to sleep, no matter how short it might be. 

By the time he hops out of the train Doyoung's stomach is begging for a cup of ramyeon or two. He can always walk back home and order pizza or something greasy to ease his stomach, but that means he will have to wait for God knows how long. So before he could even notice, Doyoung once again finds himself standing in front of K-Mart. And when Jungwoo greets him the 3rd time that week, Doyoung tries to convince himself that whatever the fuck he's doing is not weird (and obvious) at all.

-

Doyoung has a crush, has been for quite sometimes now, though he doesn't like to admit it. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that both he and Jungwoo were kinda attracted to each other since the first time they met, but Doyoung didn't expect that initial attraction to grow into a massive crush in the matters of weeks. 

And here he is, standing in front of an ever soft-looking Jungwoo, with a lazy smile - the one that’s barely there, it’s so subtle yet it’s the only thing Doyoung can look at, the one that suits him so so well – adorning his face. Doyoung lets out a dreamy sigh inwardly, thoughts after thoughts run through his mind. He doesn’t know why but the sight of Jungwoo just make him feel so immensely better. 

It’s one of those days for Doyoung, work has been shit, and his hair has seen better days. Doyoung was almost late for work, he didn’t get to eat breakfast – or lunch for that matter. Some idiot lost a contract, so he had to stay back and redo it and getting Taeyong to sign it before sending them over to their clients for signatures. He’s damn tired and would scream and whine if he could, but he’s not exactly close with anyone here except for Youngho and the guy has enough shits on his own plate and probably wouldn’t appreciate him complaining for 30 minutes straight. 

So he held back all day, though Doyoung can still feel the anger, the urge to do something to get these negativities out of his system boiling in his stomach, await to flood up his throat like some bad case of acid reflux. And yet the moment he sets eyes on Jungwoo, all those ugly thoughts just evaporate into thin air.

It’s crazy. Doyoung never knew he could fall this fast, but he does. 

 

Talking to Jungwoo is weirdly calming. One of the reasons why Doyoung feels uncomfortable making small talks is the fact that he sucks at finding a topic. With Jungwoo everything just flows so naturally, one minute he can be talking about how his nickname was Snoopy in high school, and then talk about Kendrick Lamar’s newest release.

Doyoung immerses himself in the flow that Jungwoo created and loosen up, he starts to share things about himself too. About how he loves Spiderman and his spandex suits (“I like Deadpool. Close enough eh?” Jungwoo chimes in), about how he abhors cucumber because the smell drives him nuts. 

They never talk about serious stuff, Jungwoo never asks about Doyoung’s job, nor does the latter as him about what he does outside of working late nights in a mini-mart. They share mundane things instead, things that won’t tell anything about a person on their own, but piece them together and you’ll get an outline of what that person might be like.

It’s distance enough, yet somehow intimate still.

He remembers reading that love comes from the little things somewhere, maybe a cheesy romance novel, or from one of those supposedly inspirational quotes from Instagram. He hates that he agrees so much, but every three days or so, he learns something new about the cute and secretly weird cashier that makes him swoon.

“Long day huh?” Jungwoo greets him with a smile and says, eyes taking in a visibly worn out Doyoung. “You look under the weather.” 

“Yeah.” Doyoung doesn’t deny it. “I have been better.” 

“Well, nothing ramyeon won’t fix, right.” The cashier remarks as he takes the two ramyeon cups from Doyoung’s basket and gets to work. His eyes stay fixed on Doyoung however, looking like something is on his mind.

“You’re going to ask me if I have a membership card again, aren’t you?” Doyoung quirks his eyebrows at him, to which Jungwoo just rolls his eyes, albeit with a small smile on his face.

“I wasn’t gonna!” He exclaims, only to add in a mere second later. “So do you want to make a membership card or not?”

“Nope.” Doyoung pops his lips. “I’m too lazy for that.” 

Doyoung thinks he knows the real reason why, what with all the debate whether he should settle down in Busan or not. That, and the fact that he will just lose the membership card as soon as he got it. Of course he knows he could potentially save some bucks, but the hassle of waiting and giving out his personal information just make everything not worth it.

“See, I shouldn’t have asked.” 

Jungwoo shakes his head, lips pull into the kind of smile is a mixture of resignation and fondness. Doyoung’s stomach churns at the sight, but instead of commenting on that, he quickly pays and pulls his ramyeons out so he can cook them later at the boiler at the corner of the mini-mart.

“Wait.” Jungwoo interrupts him suddenly. The taller boy turns around to take something and then put them in the palm of Doyoung’s hand.

Doyoung almost flinches at the contact but manages to compose himself. He tears his eyes away from Jungwoo’s face and looks down to see – is that an egg?

“That’s the least I can do for you. Since you can’t seem to save your money by yourself.” Jungwoo isn’t even looking at him anymore, but his tinted cheeks kinda gave him away.

Doyoung doesn’t move from his place for a long long while, awestruck and keep staring at Jungwoo, and then the egg, and then Jungwoo again.

He never knew eggs of all things could be so romantic and cute, but damn that was awfully sweet of Jungwoo. 

Later, when he stands in front of the cooker with his ramyeon boiling away in the foil container, Doyoung almost doesn’t have to heart to crack the egg that Jungwoo gave him open and keeps looking at it like a dumbstruck idiot instead. That is, until he notices Jungwoo surreptitiously glancing at him behind the counter (and failing, obviously).

Doyoung turns to grin at him, signaling Jungwoo to look as he cracks the egg open into his noodles. Jungwoo just shakes his head and gestures him to go on and enjoy his late night snack. 

Doyoung doesn’t say it, but it’s the best noodles he has had for a while.

-

Around 1 in the morning, when Doyoung was about half done with his noodles, the mini-mart front door rings. Few minutes later, the sounds of items being scanned once again fill in the silent void of the night, Doyoung hears Jungwoo's distant voice thanking the customers. It’s not unheard of to have customers at this hour, after all, Doyoung is here himself. Just that, for the last months or two he has been hitting the mart, Doyoung has yet to run into another customer. It was just Jungwoo and him all along, so much that Doyoung begins to think this is their secret meeting place. 

“Mind if I sit?” A voice says beside him all of the sudden.

“No, not really.” Doyoung says. “But won’t you get in trouble? ”

Jungwoo stifles a laugh. “Come on, who the hell check on their employee at this hour?” 

The cashier set his own tray, filled with stuff stolen from the mart’s fridge and ramyeon, down next to Doyoung’s before sliding into the seat beside him. Their thighs are touching but neither move to create some distance. Jungwoo’s all warm and cosy by his side, radiating all but warmth and heats and Doyoung is not sure if that’s because his smile can rival the sunlight. 

At this distance, he can smell the faint scent of the other’s detergent. He smells like freshly dried laundry, it’s so soft and fresh and so Jungwoo that Doyoung almost couldn’t resist the urge to scoot a little bit closer.

“I mean, if you were my employee, I would check on you all the time.”

Doyoung is surprisingly quite high when he’s dead tired, so maybe that’s why he’s feeling bold and doing – saying all this stupid stuff. But he feels rewarded all the same when Jungwoo nearly chokes on his noodles, knowing that his words and actions hold as much power over Jungwoo as the other’s has over him. 

The cashier mumbles something incomprehensible under his breath with a pout then continues to eat his noodles. Doyoung wants to stare some more, but out of fear of creeping Jungwoo out, he decides otherwise and silently plays with his food instead.

They talk about random stuff like they always do. This time, Doyoung learns that Jungwoo is in his last year of uni, having coming back from the military just the year before, that Jungwoo is two years his junior, and he’s actually not from Busan.

(The way Jungwoo says “Doyoung hyung” may or may not has made his heart do a somersault inside his chest. But let’s not go there.)

At one point when they are both done with their food and the conversation dies down to a pleasant silence, Doyoung pretends to not notice the way Jungwoo leans closer and let him kinda, semi rest his head on his shoulder. It’s a good weight to carry, Doyoung decides. 

Jungwoo, well. Doyoung just hopes he can ignore the way Doyoung’s hands are shaking underneath the table. 

Doyoung can’t explain why, but everything just feels right. 

-

“I’m not letting you buy anything unless you have the membership card next time, Doyoung.” Jungwoo says out of nowhere when they finally get up to throw the used containers away because it’s already too late outside. “I’m serious.”

“Why are you so adamant about me getting a membership card anyway?” Doyoung asks curiously.

“Why are you so adamant about not getting one then?” Jungwoo shots back. Over the course of their meetings, Doyoung has discovered that Jungwoo can be quite sassy at times. 

“If I get one, would you be happy?” Doyoung asks tentatively. 

“Very.” Says Jungwoo with a pleased smile. Who the hell is Doyoung to deny him of what he wants any longer?

-

“You know, you are really dense.” Jungwoo remarks bluntly, without even batting an eyelash. 

“Wow, does being a member means that I’ll be roast every time I’m here?” Doyoung says uneasily, trying his best to think of what he did wrong that might tick off the other boy.

“No, I’m just stating a fact.” Jungwoo clicks his tongue as he taps on the monitor of the checkout machine. “I need your name, please?”

“Kim Dongyoung. Or Doyoung, I go by both.”

“Okay, and your phone number?”

Wait. Wait a minute.

“I’m sorry?” Doyoung looks like he’s just been winded. He blinks once and twice as he waits for a visibly embarrassed Jungwoo to go on. 

“Your phone number, please. For the membership card.”

Doyoung pauses, trying to piece every information he has garnered together. 

“Have you been..?” He asks, voice filled with hope. 

“Yes, yes.” Jungwoo snaps. “I’ve been stealthily asking for your number since day 1 you stupid idiot.” His hand are off the monitor now, tapping restlessly on the counter instead.

“And here I thought you were thinking for my welfare.”

Jungwoo says through gritted teeth. “Okay if you don’t want to then just tell me.”

“I do, I do.” Doyoung clarifies hurriedly. He knows Jungwoo is on edge right now, so he probably shouldn’t be grinning, but he just can’t help it. “I’m just quite baffled by how cute you are.”

Doyoung feels like such an idiot. All that time wasted battling himself whether or not to make a move when he could have spent them kissing the light out of Jungwoo. It's so dumb, they are both so dumb, but somehow that just translates to another reason why they should be together to Doyoung. The cashier is getting jumpier by the seconds, he keeps darting his eyes back and forth, and it seems like his patience is getting thin. But before Doyoung can actually do anything about it, Jungwoo says restlessly. 

“How many times do you have to call me cute before you actually kiss me? Why do I have to do all the work here?” The cashier actually whines and juts out his lips. Reinvented adorableness, honestly. 

The grin on Doyoung’s face grows immensely wider, “Maybe just one more time, cutie.”

And then it happens.

Jungwoo tastes like instant noodles with a hint of the minty candy he pops in his mouth just minutes ago, Doyoung imagines himself tasting not much better, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mind is racing and soaring, finally finally finally. Curious is the way they just seem to click, the way Jungwoo’s lips all but melt between his. They kiss soft and slow, the type of kiss that fuses you with that tingling feeling on the tips of your fingers, the one that makes your inside goes all warm and fuzzy.

Doyoung doesn’t pull away until Jungwoo’s hand comes up to his shoulder and nudges him slightly. And when he does, he goes back to peck the other again, once, twice, just for good measure. 

Jungwoo’s smiling by then, biting his lips slowly as he looks up to Doyoung with the cutest twinkle in his eyes.

Sensing he’s about to say something terribly lame, Doyoung bites it down and says instead.

“That wasn’t perfect.” Doyoung pauses, then quickly adds when he sees Jungwoo deflates almost immediately. “I don’t mind practicing some more.”

The way colours dance on Jungwoo’s face right then is mesmerising, the most enchanting sight Doyoung has ever seen. The younger murmurs, voice so tiny Doyoung almost can’t make them out.

“We haven’t even gone out on a date yet.”

“We can change that.” Doyoung manages to squeeze out, still awfully breathless. “Say, Friday night?”

It is 2 AM, the road is dead outside, save for the occasional siren of a police car passing by. Doyoung hasn’t slept in God knows how long, and chances are he will end up being late for work tomorrow. There’s still this dull ache on the sides of his head, he stinks of spicy seafood noodles. He should have gone home and hits his bed hours ago, yet when Jungwoo nods his head yes, Doyoung thinks losing a few hours of sleep is worth it, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> attempted to write something cute and fluffy for dowoo because i love this ship but it's ass o'clock where i am and frankly this didn't turn out how i wanted it to, but yeah, it is what it is. i hope you guys like it tho!


End file.
